A Hollow Night
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo and the Shinigami deals with Three Very powerful Arrancar. Unfortunately for them, the Arrancar are three of Ichigo's friends! Can they be saved?
1. The Nightmare Begins

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Ichigo Kurosaki

In

A Hollow Night

Starring:

Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Sosuke Aizen, and Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**Remember: All Character except OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins  
**

_Tatsuki Arisawa leaned against the school wall, it was another day of training for the nationals. It would be her second time to participate in the Nationals. As she went into the bathroom down the hall in school. As she did her business, she went to the sink and looked in the mirror. To her surprise, she saw a person that looked like her but this figure was all white. The only other thing was this figure's eyes._

_The figure in the mirror smiled evilly, "Hello, Tatsuki."_

_Tatsuki was shaken up a bit by this figure's presence in the mirror._

_"Who the hell are you?" Tatsuki demanded._

_Suddenly, a sword came out of the mirror and into her chest. Tatsuki's eyes widen in shock as the blade pulled out of her chest. She coughed out blood as she slowly fell to the floor._

_"No one of importance," The figure in the mirror said as Tatsuki was laying there, dying._

_"Soon, you will die and be reborn...as an ARRANCAR!" the figure laughed as another voice was calling her name._

_"TATSUKI!"_

* * *

Tatsuki jolted from her seat as Orihime was still calling her.

"Tatsuki! Are you alright?" Orihime asked, worriedly at her friend.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Yeah, Orihime, I'm fine."

Orihime smiled, she was glad Tatsuki was okay. She was worried though. Tatsuki was starting to have these kinds of strange dreams about her dying and becoming something called an Arrancar. Ever since the Arrancar, Grimmjow attacked, these dreams had begun. What could they mean? She knows Ichigo was hiding these things from her and she hated that.

* * *

Unknown to Ichigo, someone was watching him. Someone had an interest in the three friends of his. He decided to exploit Ichigo's weakness even further. Sosuke Aizen always gets what he wants. He wants those three to come to him.

* * *

A Month after Grimmjow's Attack

* * *

During the month ahead, everyone was training. Ichigo was training with the Vizards to control his Inner Hollow. Chad was training with Renji at Urahara's Shop. Orihime was training with Rukia to get stronger. All the time they were getting ready for the Winter War.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were walking down the street towards Tatsuki's apartment. The dream she had about dying had been occurring more frequently. Now she learns from Keigo and Mizuiro that they too were getting the same thing as her. They still do not know what it could mean for them to die. The three were thinking about it very carefully.

* * *

Hueco Mundo

* * *

The Espada gathered as Aizen used the _Hogyoku_ to bring their newest Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margera into Aizen's Army. Aizen told Ulquiorra to find the brother Arrancar, Argoyle and Ugoyle and bring them to him.

Ulquiorra walked towards the middle part of the Palace of Las Noches. There he saw the two Arrancar Brothers: Argoyle and Ugoyle. The two brothers were wearing a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white shoes that resemble sandals were chasing them; in essence, the uniforms are inverted Shinigami uniforms. The two Arrancar were like twin brothers. Both had blue hair and blue eyes, but the older brother's Hollow Mask was covering the left half of his face, while the younger brother's Hollow Mask was covering his right.

"Ulquiorra, sir. How can we help you?" The older brother, Argoyle asked.

"Lord Aizen has a mission for you two," The Fourth Espada replied, "he wants you two to retrieve 'them' and bring them here."

The two brothers sneered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Soon afterwards, the Arrancar attacked. Too early according to the Soul Society. The _Hogyoku_ was supposed to awaken in winter, so are they here now? If only the Soul Society knew, what Aizen was really up to.

While Ichigo and the others were dealing with Grimmjow, Luppi and the others, the Arrancar Brothers, Argoyle and Ugoyle confronted Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro at Tatsuki's apartment. The three looked at them in horror.

"Who the hell--" Tatsuki began before a beam whizzed past her.

"I see you three can see us, impressive," Argoyle commented, "now, to the business at hand. You three are to come with us at once."

"What?" The three friends began before another beam whizzed by them.

"Silence! Not another word...you may only say one word. And that word is **yes.** If you say anything other than that, my brother and I will kill. But, not just you, but the people very close to you. The one you call, 'friends.'"

Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo looked at the two. They knew this guy was serious.

"You may not ask questions. There is nothing to discuss. You have no rights," Argoyle said, "What you three hold in your hands, are the ropes to the guillotines above your friends necks. Understand this...this is not a negotiation. **This is an order and it must and WILL be obeyed.**"

The three continued to stare at this guy in shock. This guy really meant business

"You three are a vial part of Lord Aizen's plan. My brother, Ugoyle and myself, Argoyle are to bring you back unharmed. Now, I will say this one more time. **You three are to come with us at once.**"

* * *

Soon, the Arrancar had succeeded in their mission. Ichigo in another depressed state after losing to Grimmjow for a second time. The others were heading back, unaware of what was going to happen.

At that time, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro with the two Arrancar Brothers were walking towards the Garganta, opened by the brothers, and were succumbed into the darkness.

Lord Aizen's plan has begun.

* * *

Chapter 1: END READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Premonition to a Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Premonition to a Nightmare**

Karakura High School- The Next Day

* * *

The next day, Ichigo knew something was off. He was heading towards class, of course. By this time, Keigo would come running up to him, where Ichigo would clothesline him to the ground.

_Maybe he is not feeling well,_ Ichigo said to himself and went inside the class.

To Ichigo's surprise, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were not in the classroom as well. Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were all not there. What was going here? Even the teacher wondered that as well. Ichigo went over to Orihime, Chad and Uryu asked about them.

They did not know about it as well. It was puzzling Ichigo, but could Aizen be behind it? Ichigo shook his head at the thought. He would go to Tatsuki's after school and check on her, just to be safe.

Ichigo would soon realize how wrong he really was.

* * *

Hueco Mundo

* * *

"What are they going to do to us?" Keigo asked, frantically.

They were in some kind of holding cell inside the Palace of Las Noches, waiting for their fate. The three waited for nearly hours since they were whisked away to Hueco Mundo.

"How the hell would I know?" Tatsuki replied angrily.

Tatsuki looked around and saw a small window with bars attached to it. It was to prevent them from escaping. Mizuiro watched Tatsuki as she tried to pry the bars off the window, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" Tatsuki swore as she fell to the ground.

"Are you all right, Tatsuki?" Keigo asked running up to her.

"I'm fine, you idiot!" Tatsuki replied, rubbing her hands.

"It's seems we can't get out of here," Mizuiro said.

Tatsuki growled.

The door to the cell opened to reveal two familiar figures: Argoyle and Ugoyle.

The three looked up at the two brothers.

"Come with me, you three," Argoyle demanded, "our master wishes to see you. Do not even try to escape. You won't leave Las Noches alive if you do."

The three did what they were told and started following them towards the throne room.

* * *

Karakura Town- Tatsuki's Apartment

* * *

Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were heading towards Tatsuki's Apartment. Ichigo was having a bad feeling about Tatsuki. He was hoping he was wrong about her and the others being with Aizen. As he approached her apartment, the Captain of the Tenth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya was there. He had a serious look on his face.

It meant that it was a bad thing for Ichigo.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Captain Hitsugaya replied in annoyance, "Anyway, I'm here because we have learned of another Garganta appearing near this area. It happened right after the Arrancar retreated."

"What? Are you sure? What about Tatsuki and the others?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro shook his head, "That we are not sure about."

Ichigo growled in anger. Orihime was trying to hold back her tears. Chad was also feeling upset as well.

"What if they were kidnapped by Aizen? What would he gain from that?" Ichigo asked.

"He can manipulate his victims according to his will. He can even exploit his opponent's weakness and use that to his advantage," Toshiro explained.

Ichigo got even angrier. If Aizen did abduct Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, then Aizen would pay...big time.

* * *

Hueco Mundo

* * *

Argoyle continued to walk towards the Throne Room in Las Noches with Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro behind him. Ugoyle was in the rear, just in case the prisoners tried anything funny. As they continued to walk, the three noticed other strange people looking at them. Others wanted to devour them. The two brothers kept them away from Aizen's present.

Finally, they made it towards the Throne Room. There were about eleven other strange people like Argoyle and Ugoyle. They approached the center of the room and looked up.

Aizen stared down at the prisoners as the two brothers bowed to Aizen before they went over towards four other Arrancar near the Espada.

"Welcome, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima to The Palace of Las Noches. My name is Sosuke Aizen and these are my lieutenants, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen," he said, pointing at the two former Captains of Squads 3 and 9 respectively.

The three prisoners stared at the brown haired man, having no idea what they were doing here.

"I imagine you were all wondering why we brought you three here," a grin spread across his face as he continued.

"I have seen much potential in the three of you. I have also seen how those you call **friends** have neglected and have abandoned you."

"Neglected and abandoned? What are you talking about?" Tatsuki demanded.

"It's very simple. You see, your friends see you as being **too weak to be anything but a burden** if they told you the truth about the powers they have received and about the world you live in," Aizen said.

"People fear what is not normal. Your **friends** have abandoned you because you are different," Argoyle said to the three humans.

"Different? What do you mean?" Keigo asked.

"Argoyle means that you three may surpass them. They knew that if that was to happen, you would be...erased from your world," Aizen replied.

The three looked shocked and confused. Would Ichigo really kill them because they could get too powerful?

"Your potential is something I would hate to see go to waste," Aizen said, "I am going to make you three more powerful than you can ever imagine. In fact, I will train you for one month, it will not be easy, and it will be brutal. There is a possibility that all of you may die. Then, if should you survive the month, then I offer you a choice about whether you join my army or return to the World of the Living. I should warn you, if you decide to go back to the World of the Living, you may be killed as soon as you return."

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other. They knew he cannot be trusted, but part of them want that power he spoke of.

"They seem to have made their decision, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said as the three looked at Aizen again.

Aizen grinned, "Let's get started--I forgot, this part will be painful. It will only last an instant. Consider this as the price of power."

The three humans did not like what he just said. They suddenly saw the faces of Gin and the Arrancar brothers, Argoyle and Ugoyle. The three stared at them as they thrust their palms into their faces, sending the three humans flying across the room.

As they slowly got up, the air felt oddly thick and heavy like being in an isolated room with no windows.

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro looked up and noticed something strange. There were chains attached to metal plates on their chests. Tatsuki followed the chains to their sources, a second her, Mizuiro and Keigo, hanging limply in the hands of Gin, Argoyle and Ugoyle.

_"What's going on here?"_ Tatsuki said to herself, _"It's some kind of nightmare!"_

Aizen approached Gin, holding the second Tatsuki's limp body, "Would you do the honors, Gin."

Gin chuckled and pulled out his Zanpakuto and walked over to where he had a good shot at the three metal plates on the prisoners' chests.

"Shoot to kill, _**Shinso!**_"

Gin's blade shot out and impaled the metal discs on their chests. The discs shattered, leaving a hole in their chests. Soon, screams of pain filled the Palace of Las Noches, the Espada were watching before their eyes as they saw the transformations before them. White liquid poured out of their eyes, ears and nose. It covered their heads, formed and hardened into a monstrous mask.

Soon, the room was soon filled with roars coming from the trio. At that moment, the three humans, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima were erased from existence as three new Hollows were born into existence.

Aizen said, still smirking, "Phase 1 is complete. We shall now proceed to Phase 2."

* * *

Chapter 2: END

* * *

**Chapter 2.5:**

**It Will All Be Mine! -Aizen remix**

**Sosuke Aizen:**

_I was born to rule the world_

_All thanks to Kisuke Urahara_

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_But the power of the Hogyoku_

_Had more power than he could control_

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_Still he inspired these marvelous Arrancar,_

_Which Ichigo Kurosaki cannot harm._

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_His friends, the ultimate weapon,_

_Will tell them Sosuke Aizen is back!_

_-----  
_

_There'll be world domination,_

_Complete obliteration_

_Of all who now defy me._

_Let the universe prepare,_

_Soul Society beware,_

_You fools shall not deny me!_

_Now go, go, go, go!_

_-----  
_

_It will all be mine,_

_Power so divine_

_I'll tell the sun to shine_

_On only me!_

_It will all be mine,_

_Till the end of time_

_When this perfect crime_

_Makes history_

_Fellow Espada! This is our destiny!_

_-----  
_

_Listen up, my fellow Espada,_

_No excuses, and no more lies._

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_You've heard my most ingenious plan,_

_I demand the ultimate prize_

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_Now bring me Kurosaki's girl_

_And bear witness as I speak_

_(Sosuke Aizen!)_

_I shall possess the awesome power_

_In Orihime Inoue's Abilities!_

_-----  
_

_There'll be world domination,_

_Complete obliteration_

_Of all who now defy me._

_Let the universe prepare,_

_Soul Society beware,_

_You fools shall not deny me!_

_Now go, go, go, go!_

_-----  
_

_It will all be mine,_

_Power so divine_

_I'll tell the sun to shine_

_On only me!_

_It will all be mine,_

_Till the end of time_

_When this perfect crime_

_Makes history_

_Fellow Espada! This is our destiny!_

_-----  
_

**Keigo Asano:**

_You kept us in the dark,_

_About what was happening_

_And almost cut yourself off_

_from us_

_-----  
_

**Mizuiro Kojima:**

_So Ichigo, if you're_

_Looking for someone_

_To blame_

_-----  
_

**Tatsuki Arisawa:**

_You need only look into a mirror!_

_-----  
_

**Sosuke Aizen:**

_There'll be total devastation,_

_Pure annihilation_

_Or absolute surrender._

_I'll have limitless power,_

_This is our finest hour_

_Now go, go, go, go!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2.5: END Read and review!

**The song It Will All Be Mine came from the Pokémon Live! CD (which I don't owned), but I changed some parts of the lyrics to fit Aizen's sinster plans!**


End file.
